marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Evan Daniels (Earth-11052)
"Speed & Spyke" | HistoryText = Evan Daniels was born in New York, New York to Mr. (no name is given for him in the show) and Vivian Daniels. His mutant powers are first noticed at his high school basketball game by his Aunt Ororo (aka Storm (a longtime member of the X-Men), and his teammate Pietro. The next night Storm, along with Cyclops and Jean Grey, approached Evan's parents about his mutant powers and attending Xavier's Institute. Evan angrily declines on his own behalf and leaves. He goes to his school to catch the thief who keeps breaking into his locker. It is revealed that Pietro is not only the thief, but a mutant with super speed powers. Pierto, who renames himself Quicksilver, breaks into all the lockers in the school and lets Evan take the heat as he escapes prosecution. Only when Professor X uses his pull to help Evan get out of prison does he join the X-Men and the school under the code name Spyke. Spyke settles the score with Quicksilver when he, Cyclops and Jean defeat the speedy mutant. Spyke is cleared of all charges when he caught Qucksilver's arrogant confession on tape. During his tenure with the X-Men, Spyke didn't want any special treatment from anyone at the school because he was Storm's nephew. Though he liked being an X-Man and thought of them as his family, Spyke at times acts selfishly and inconsiderate of others. Spyke would goof around in class and on at least one occasion ditched school mid-class to go skatebaording with his then human friends. He also was late for several training exercises in the Danger Room resulting in the other X-Kids getting reprimanded because of him. If not for him saving Storm's life from the Hungan, Spyke would have been sent home to his parents due his lack of concern for school and DR training. After he and the other X-Men were discovered to be mutants, Spyke grew angry at how they were being treated. After drinking Pow-R8, an energy drink that was toxic to mutants even by touching it, Spyke found out he could not retract or fully control his spikes. After seeing how cruelly he was treated because of his condition, Spyke joined the Morlocks (a mutant street gang) because he wanted to fight for mutants that look different from normal humans. Storm did not take this well and tried to convince Spyke to come back but he refused. When he returned later in the series we see he has mutated even further, and now most of his upper body is covered by armadillo-type bone-plates except for his face and below the waist. He later helped out in destroying the Pyramids surfaced by Apocalypse. Spyke is last seen in a group photo with the X-Men, the New Mutants and their unaffiliated allies. In this photo he is wearing the bottom half of his X-Men costume, hinting that he may have rejoined, if only temporarily | Powers = Bone Manipulation: Can extend self-repairing exoskeleton, projectile spikes, later flaming spikes. Wallcrawling another use for his bone spikes was to climb up walls by growing bone spikes from his feet. | Abilities = skateboard skills | Strength = Average | Weaknesses = removing the bone spikes he produced rapidly depleted his body's calcium levels. he fixed this problem by drinking milk. his current weakness is his inability to control his powers. | Equipment = | Transportation = Skateboard. his skateboard was used as a weapon on a few occasions | Weapons = | Notes = * He was voiced by Neil Denis. * Some have pointed out the similarities Spyke has to the comicbook character Marrow, a pre-existing character with similar powers, though the show's creators say this wasn't intentional. | Trivia = * In the mainstream comics, Storm was the daughter of Kenyan princess N'Dare and American photographer David Munroe, who moved from Harlem, New York, to Cairo, Egypt, where her parents died when she was five. If this holds in X-Men: Evolution, it can be assumed that Vivian, Spyke's mother, was either the daughter of these two or a daughter of David Munroe by a previous wife. In either case, Vivian either remained behind in America or returned there at a later date (presumably before N'Dare and David's deaths) and eventually married Mr Daniels. *Spyke's powers are very similar to the charcter, Marrow. | Links = *'Beyond Evolution' http://x-men.toonzone.net/ }} Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Osteokinesis